Volume I: Rebirth of the Keyblade Warriors
by KeybladeMaster17
Summary: We must begin a new...we must begin another...we must begin the next generation! -Tagline
1. Chapter I: The Letter

**Hey everyone! After being absent for nearly an entire year, I am back. From time to time I'll be posting in chapters for my first fanfiction and this is just the start of the long road ahead of me. I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts related, the only thing original you'll be reading is a character you never heard of. I'll be starting off the series with The Next Generation Arc.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations **

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume I: Rebirth of the Keyblade Warriors**

**Chapter I: The Letter**

Destiny Islands is seen in the distance not far away as the sun is starting to set into the horizon. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are sitting on the paopu fruit tree enjoying the rest of the evening watching the sun glimmer over the ocean surface.

Kairi: I love watching the sunset from here. Don't you think its beautiful Sora?

Sora: Yeah it is. You know, ever time I see the sun setting for another day, I always remember the good times we had together. But sometimes I kinda remember the bad times we went though.

Riku: (patting Sora's back) Cheer up Sora. You shouldn't think of any of those things, especially today.

Sora: (confused) What are you talking about Riku?

Riku: (surprised) You got to be kidding me Sora! Don't tell me you already forgot about it?

Kairi: Today marks the first anniversary when we all saved Kingdom Hearts from Xemnas and his Organization.

Sora: Oh yeah. Sorry about that.

Riku: It's okay man. It's okay to forget even the most important things in life.

Sora: Well...I...umm...

Riku and Kairi couldn't help themselves but laugh then eventually Sora as well.

The laughter suddenly stopped when Kairi noticed something shiny down at the beach below them.

Kairi: (pointing to the mysterious object) Hey! What's that?

Riku: Come on guys, let's check it out.

They ran towards the object and later discovered it's actually a message in a bottle with a familiar on it.

Sora: (opening up the bottle) It's from King Mickey. (starts reading the message)

* * *

-Flashback shows King Mickey writing the letter in the castle's library-

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_ "As you may already be aware, it's been over an entire year since you defeated Organization XIII, wiped Xemnas out of existence, and saved Kingdom Hearts. Master Yen-Sid and I believed that would've been the end of the darkness...or so we thought. Recently there were some unknown entities coming out from the other side of our universe, to our own surprise these 'entities' are actually some of the worlds that disappeared during a terrible war. But that was only just the beginning for you see, the Organization has returned as well; we still don't know if these are the same guys as before or not. We need to know what is happening right now and why. So I need you three to go straight towards Twilight Town and catch the train to Master Yen-Sid's tower. Hopefully you still remember how to open up a portal to a different world. I'll tell you more once you're at the tower. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your Majesty _  
_-_Flashback ends-

* * *

Sora: So are guys up for another adventure?

Riku: Of course we are! We're always ready.

Kairi: But we're going together this time.

Sora: (confident) Alright, let's go.

All three of them summoned their Keyblades and created a portal of light to Twilight Town.

Riku: No matter what happens...(looks at his friends)...we'll always be together.

They walked into the portal and disappeared heading straight to their destination.

* * *

-Twilight Town-

On top of the Twilight Town Train Station are young three mysterious strangers wearing Organization XIII coats with hoods completely covering their heads. One of them is holding a letter in his hand, the clock behind them struck at twelve meaning it's high noon.

Unknown #1: Well what do you know, noon already?

Unknown #2: Alright that's enough relaxing for today. (stashed away the letter in his coat) Our mission starts now!

All three of the hooded figures then disappeared leaving no trace behind already beginning their mission.

* * *

**End of Chapter I**

**Next time: _Arrival_**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	2. Chapter II: Arrival

**Hey everyone! It didn't took me a very long time do this chapter, only took me less than a week to write and type it up. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything involved with it. Enjoy!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume I: Rebirth of the Keyblade Warriors**

**Chapter II: Arrival**

-Twilight Town-

Hayner, Pence, and Olette are relaxing at the Usual Spot reading a poster together that said, "85th ANNUAL TWILIGHT TOWN SUPER STRUGGLE SUPER FESTIVAL. CELEBRATE THE SPORT'S MAIN HISTORY BY ENTERING IN ONE OF THE BIGGEST COMPETITIONS EVER! MAY 12th-MAY 20th.

Pence: (excited) Man I can't wait for the festival to begin. I've been looking forward to this event for weeks.

Hayner: Hey chill out Pence. We always have this thing every year, you don't have to get so worked up about it.

Pence: Well if you must know, the Twilight Town Historical Society will be presenting something so incredible that it'll not be reveal to the public until the festival begins today at twelve-thirty.

Olette: That's why you're so jumpy today? All because of a small new discovery?

Pence: (annoyed) I can't help myself, I just love to discover new things.

Suddenly a portal opened up from behind Hayner and came out Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Unfortunately for Hayner they all bumped and collapsed on top of his back on the floor.

Hayner: (pissed while getting up from the bottom part of the pile) Alright! Who the hell did that?

Before he said anything else, Hayner took a closer look at his "attackers".

Hayner: (happily surprised) Sora! Kairi! It's you guys, it's been a while. (noticed Riku) (whispered into Sora's ear) Uh Sora, who's the guy with the silver spiky hair?

Sora: That's Riku. The very same I talked to you about since the last time we met.

Pence: So you're Riku huh? (shook Riku's hand) I'm Pence, that's Olette, and I see you already met Hayner.

Olette: Please to meet you.

Riku: Thanks.

As Sora got up and brushed himself he noticed the poster on the counter.

Sora: (points at the poster he's holding in his hand) What's this? Is there a festival today?

Pence: Actually there is but it won't begin for another thirty minutes. (snaps fingers) Hey, what if you guy us join us for the Twilight Town Super Struggle Super Festival, I promise you it'll be fun.

Riku: Sorry Pence we love to, but we need to get going. King Mickey wanted us to get to the train station and...

Hayner: (interrupts) Don't waste your time. All stations throughout town are closed due to the festivities and will not open 'till two. That's when all incoming trains will be coming in from nearby cities to proceed with their usual schedules. Even if your train is there waiting right now, the stationmaster wouldn't let you go in.

Riku: (shocked) You got to be kidding with us, right?

Olette: Nope, that's how it works every year. Sorry guys.

Kairi: (thinking) You told us there's going to be festival here very soon right? While we wait for the station to open; me, Riku, and Sora can come with you.

Sora: Sounds good to me. You in Riku?

Riku: I don't know. Master Yen-Sid and His Majesty would be pretty mad if we come in late. On top of that, they'll probably expecting us to have a good excuse.

Sora: We'll just tell them we accidentally opened up the portal a few miles away from town.

Riku: It could work but for now I'm with you and Kairi on the festival idea.

Sora: Alright. (turns to Hayner, Pence, and Olette) It looks like we're going with you after all.

Pence: Awesome! This is going to be fun! Now the only thing left is to get your tickets. The only way to get into the festival is to have a ticket and if yours is decorated with gold and black lining, you'll be getting a special treat. I'm not going to tell you what it is by the way.

Riku: Hmm. Sounds simple enough. Where do we get our tickets?

Olette: At the Shopping District. Same as always.

Kairi: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the others headed for the Shopping District without hesitation. Luckily for them, they got the last ones before one of the shops closed. After waiting for a long time the festival finally opened to the public. Everyone was having the time of their lives playing games, eating delicious snacks, and watched performers doing impossible stunts.

A few minutes later an announcement was made for everyone to head to the sandlot for a special event. The announcer from the Struggle fights was there standing on a strange looking platform.

Struggle Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! As the host of the Struggle I thank you the citizens of Twilight Town and the Twilight Town Historical Society for making this our best Super Struggle Super Festival ever! (cheers and claps echoed around the sandlot) Now you may be wondering, what in the name of Pete am I standing on? Well folks this is a Super Struggle Arena used in the first Struggles fights many decades ago. We have restored this beauty to its former glory because we'll be using it in our upcoming Struggle competition ever. Now...

Everyone & Announcer: Let's STRUGGLE!

* * *

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Time: _The Struggle__ Challenge_**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	3. Chapter III: The Struggle Challenge

**Here it folks, the third chapter to Volume I. Now near the end of this chapter it'll introduce a new character to the series. As usual I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything involved with it. Enjoy.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume I: Rebirth of the Keyblade Warriors**

**Chapter III: The Struggle Challenge**

Everyone at the festival was cheering after hearing the Struggle competition will soon start momentarily, even Sora and Kairi were so excited that they forgot all about getting to Yen-Sid's tower.

Struggle Announcer: Before we get this event started, I wanted to tell y'all that this year we'll be doing something different. As y'all remembered, every competitor are all and always been the strongest males in Twilight Town but this time we're gonna change all that with something better. For this year it'll be a free-for-all tournament, that's right it' the age old fight. The Battle of the Sexes! Anyone who came here with a gold ticket will get to compete; the competitors will consists of eight boys and eight girls. We'll start the event in ten minutes so don't go anywhere 'cause this is going to be a blast!

Sora: (looking at his ticket) Well I guess I'll be joining in on the Struggle.

Riku: (grabbed Sora's shoulder) I don't think that's a good idea. While you were getting your memories fully restored, I watched many Struggle fights and it isn't fun as it looks. Besides we need to get to the train station as soon as possible or else...

Young Man: Aww leaving so soon. Let me guess, does your mommies miss you already? (laughs)

Sora: (annoyed) Oh it's you Seifer.

The voice did belong to Seifer, the self-proclaimed Struggle champ in all of Twilight Town though he's actually isn't. He along with his followers Fuu, Rai, and Vivi are standing behind Sora and the others wearing new clothes taking a resemblance of mobsters. In Seifer's hand is a gold ticket meaning he'll be in the competition.

Seifer: You think it'll be funny to wuss out on a Struggle? That's low even for you.

Sora: I didn't say I was...

Seifer: Forget it. I saw your ticket and knew you were going to part of the event.

Kairi: It didn't sound like you wanted Sora to compete.

Seifer: (looks at Kairi) Well look what we got here. A beautiful sexy redhead talking back at me like I'm sort of slacker. That's the type of lady I like.

Sora: (furious) Get away from her! No one talks to Kairi like that, not now or ever! Got it?

Seifer: I can talk to anyone I want and anything I want so in other words, there's nothing you can do to stop me from getting what I desire. Unless you're willing to fight for it?

Sora: (points to the Super Struggle arean) We'll have a Struggle match just you and me. Right here, right now!

Seifer: (smirked) Oh you're on kid!

Biggs, the host for the upcoming Struggle tournament heard the commotion and ran to the two rivals.

Biggs: I overheard you guys saying you want to fight now. Luckily for you two there's one way to handle this is through the Struggle Challenge, unfortunately it'll cost you your entry for the tournament.

Sora and Seifer without saying a word gave their tickets to Biggs.

Biggs: Alright, I'll go talk to my manager about it. Don't worry, it won't take long. (ran to his manager)

Riku: (whispered in Sora's ear) Are you crazy Sora?

Sora: (confused) What do you mean?

Riku: I mean the more time we spend here, we'll be in serious trouble if we came in late to see Yen-Sid and His Majesty.

Sora: Right I forgot all about that. When Biggs comes back I'll tell him I'll denied the challenge.

Riku: Good.

Seifer: (surprised but pissed) What's that? You're going to drop out on the challenge? Well since that's the way it's going to be, I'll be taking that girlfriend of yours and make her mine's as a thank you gift for chickening out on our "once going to be" match.

Without warning Rai suddenly grabbed both of Kairi's arms and getting dragged to Seifer. She tried struggling her way out but it was no use.

Rai: Sorry kid, nothing personal y'know. **  
**

Hayner: (furious) Hey you can't do that to her, she's our friend!

Seifer: Okay I get the point smart-ass. Now if you excuse me I got a date with this redhead hottie here and will not be interrupted for any reason what so ever.

Sora: Well I do and that reason is the challenge so we can get Kairi back.

Seifer: yeah now we're talking! By the time I'm finished with you, no one not even your family will know it's you.

Biggs: (running back with excited news) Guys I talked to the manager and he agreed to the idea, I need you two to come with me so we can get ya suit up.

Sora: Okay.

Seifer: This is going to be good!

A few minutes later they came us wearing very little armor on their clothes and each one were holding a Struggle bat. The opponents walked up to the arena where Biggs is waiting for them.

Biggs: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, viewers and competitors! Before the tournament begin we'll be giving all of you a special treat, that's right your rumors are true. We are in fact are going to give you a Struggle Challenge! Here with me are two volunteers who'll compete in this intense match to see who is the stronger fighter in all of Twilight Town. (points at Seifer) Here we have the self-proclaimed king of bad-asses, Seifer Almasy! (crowd cheering) (Biggs points to Sora) And here we have a newcomer making his first Struggle debut, I give you Sora! (crowd cheering)

Biggs left the arena leaving the Struggle Announcer to take his place.

Struggle Announcer: All right, I want a good and clean fight. No cheating, no biting, no punching, and no kicking; but you can use your own as long it involves wielding your bat! Good luck! (walks off the arena shouted to Biggs) Activate the arena!

Biggs pulled a large switch downward and the whole arena suddenly sprang to life with steam coming out of the crack. Without warning a pillar popped out from the one of the floors nearly knocking out Seifer and went back into the ground.

Seifer: (getting up) What the hell was that?

Struggle Announcer: I almost forgot to warn you about the pillars! They'll pop out at any given time they want! (another pillar popped out) Like that! So keep your eyes open and don't lose your focus!

Sora: Thanks for the tip! (focuses on both Seifer and the floor) Thought: Gotta keep my focus and win this match so I can get Kairi back.

Five minutes had passed. Tired, injured, yet strong; Sora and Seifer are still standing trying their best to stay up.

Biggs: I can't believe this folks! After five minutes these Struggle fighters are still determined to stay standing in the ring. Who will win and who will lose?

Seifer: (panting) What's the matter kid? Ready to give up?

Sora (smirk) Not a chance!

Before Sora could attack, everything and everyone around him suddenly stopped; completely frozen in time.

Sora: (confused) What the...?

Then suddenly he hears somebody clapping despite no one moved. He looked around for the sound till he saw the culprit. It was someone wearing the Organization's coat standing on a balcony at a nearby building with two others wearing the same thing accompanying him.

Unknown #1: (clapping) Not bad Sora, not bad at all. I have to say you put a lot of effort into those moves of yours for the past five minutes. This proves you increased your power for the past whole year.

Sora: What do you mean by that? Who are you guys? Are you the Organization?

Unknown #2: (laughing) You hear that? He thinks we're part of the Organization!

Unknown #3: Yeah we're not part of those guys anymore.

Sora: Wait a minute, those voices. You two wouldn't happen to be Demyx and Axel?

The two followers removed their hoods revealing to be in fact the former members in question.

Axel: Those were our Nobodies Sora and the name's Lea. Got it memorized?

Demyx: Yeah and my name's Emdy not Demyx.

Sora: If you two were Nobodies, then what about him? (points to the one in the middle)

The one who was clapping stopped, disappeared into darkness and reappeared in front of Sora. He removed his hood revealing himself to be a year older than Riku, black chin-length hair, light tan skin, and has greyish- green eyes.

Unknown: Glad you asked. My name is Baransu and we have a proposition for you.

Sora: Proposition?

Baransu: (walks around Sora slowly) Imagine roaming around different worlds without any care nor responsibility, free to do whatever you want, and still get to keep your Keyblade.

Sora: What do you mean by joining you?

Baransu: (stopped and gave Sora a dark glare) Simple really. We want you...

He suddenly summoned a Keyblade unlike any other in front of Sora leaving him surprised.

Baransu: ...to become a Rougeblader.

* * *

**End of Chapter III**

**Next Time:_ Rougebladers_**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	4. Chapter IV: Rougebladers

**Hey everyone! So I was working on this chapter and about to start a new one until I noticed this was far too short. Then I decided to combined it with the chapter I was working on. Unfortunately I have to change multiple chapters I'll be working on in the future. As usual I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related except for Baransu, he's my OC. Enjoy!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume I: Rebirth of the Keyblade Warriors**

**Chapter IV: Rougebladers**

Sora: (surprised yet confused) Rougeblader?

Baransu: Rebels who are against the balance and order of the most powerful energy source in the known and unknown universe, that would be Kingdom Hearts itself.

Sora: If you're against Kingdom Hearts, (point to Baransu's weapon in question) then why are you wielding a Keyblade?

Baransu: (stared at his Keyblade) You mean Master Seeker? To be honest with you, I have no idea! But if I could guess just once I say it has to be the will of my own soul, not my heart. Does that answer your question?

Sora: I guess. But why me? Why do you want me to join your group?

Baransu: (sighs) If you want to know that badly, then I'll show you why. (snaps fingers)

Large columns of light suddenly burst from the ground starting to form a dome surrounding the arena trapping both Sora and Baransu inside. After the dome was complete, Sora found himself in a different world. All around him were canyons, rocky mountains, and most of all are Keyblades scattered all over the vast fields with crossroads within them.

Sora: What is this place?

Baransu: Don't you recognized it, Sora? About a year ago you came here and fought a man in armor wielding the same weapon as you but he knew more techniques and almost lost to him. That man was one of the last members of the Old Keyblade Order, to this day his identity is still unknown. Now back to the question in mind, "What is this place?" This is where all wielders of the Keyblade come and mark their last faith before passing to the next life, the Keyblade Graveyard! The final resting place of the Great Keyblade War!

Sora: There was a war on Keyblades?!

Baransu: More than five millenniums of internal conflict for just one weapon. The very weapon that inspired countless lives to create Keyblades, the almighty χ-blade! Which brings us back to you, Sora. The reason why we want you to join us is because you are the current wielder to the first Keyblade ever to be forged, the legendary Kingdom Chain.

Sora: Yeah about that, (summoned his Keyblade and set up his fighting stance) I'm not going to join you.

Baransu: (sighs) So it all comes down to this. The chosen wielder of Kingdom Hearts versus a rouge warrior. (points his Keyblade at Sora) I love those odds. Go ahead, make my day!

Sora charged at Baransu to deliver the first blow but the rougeblader blocked it with his Keyblade at ease.

Baransu: Was that your best move? Now it's my turn. (puts his left hand on his blade) Obliterate!

The Master Seeker suddenly glowed and without warning exploded, injuring Sora's right arm in the process.

Baransu: (coming out of the smoke) What do you think of Obliterate? It's an old Keyblade technique created during the Keyblade Civil War. The best part about it is that it can only cause damage to the opponent while the wielder stays safe. I can teach you if you're willing to join us.

Sora: (gripping on his injured arm) I told you no! Not if you're the last people left in existence!

Using his Keyblade, Sora created a large orb of light bright which caused Baransu to cover his eyes. After the light faded, Sora was gone hiding among the Keyblades.

Baransu: Fine...(shouts) If you want to play hardball, (summoned a second Keyblade) we'll play hardball!

Sora was being very quiet and try not to move a muscle, he was eying on the Rougeblader for only a few seconds 'till Baransu suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him and slashed his back. The force from the slash was so powerful it fling Sora three-hundred feet across multiple Keyblades scratching him in the process. He tried getting up but the slash on his back was so painful it kept him on the floor for a very long time.

Baransu: (walked slowly towards Sora) I might be wrong about you Sora! All those tales of you defeating the most powerful of enemies in the universe might have been a fat big lie! Once I dealt with you, I'll make sure to give Kairi my full intention!

Sora: (trying to get up; grunting) You stay away from her, she's not of your concerns!

Baransu: She will be kid, (raises his Keyblade to deliver the final blow) she will be.

Then just like that, Sora got up in the nick of time dodged Baransu's attack and performed Zantetsuken to his opponent. After the technique ended, Sora was surprised to see Baransu was still standing. Right as Sora was going to check, the Rougeblader's Keyblades fell from his hands, landed on the floor and disappeared. Baransu dropped down to his knees and covered a flesh wound on his chest his opponent gave him.

Baransu: (coughing up blood) Well what do you know, I guess you are strong after all. (black darkness starts to consume him)

Sora: It looks like your time has come.

Baransu: Yeah, it does. (turns to look at Sora) I should warn you about your journey.

Sora: Wait how do you know about that?

Baransu: Just a guess, the enemies you'll face will be much stronger than the ones you fought in the past and there will be times the Keyblade won't help you out. Be careful out there, you might need it. (disappeared in a cloud of black darkness)

The world surrounding Sora begins to crumble consumed in a flash of light. When he opened his eyes Sora found himself back at Twilight Town seeing Seifer on the floor unconscious, the arena shut down, and the whole crowd was cheering for him including Riku and Kairi.

Biggs: Incredible! After that tremendous attack from Sora, Seifer went down for the count! Which means our winner for the Struggle Challenge is Sora!

Sora: (thought: As if they didn't see anything of those guys) (He turned to see if Emdy and Lea were there but they vanished)

As Sora walked out of the arena Kairi, Riku, and the others came and congratulated him.

Seifer: (being carried by his gang out of the sandlot) Good fight.

Kairi: (concerned) Hey what's the matter?

Sora: Did you...see those guys?

Riku: What do you mean?

Sora: They were wearing black coats and...(saw the clock's time) Oh man, we're late! We need to get to the train station and fast! (looks at Hayner, Pence, and Olette) Sorry guys but we gotta run!

Hayner: Alright, we'll tell Biggs you have to leave early.

Sora: Thanks.

Then without second thought Sora, Riku, and Kairi ran out of the sandlot and headed straight to the train station.

* * *

On top of the clock tower, Emdy, Lea, and Baransu were sitting down resting.

Baransu: Man, that kid sure can pack a punch. (unzipped his jacket and removed a plate of armor from underneath) I'm still surprised this old thing could withstand Zantetsuken. (throw it aside)

Emdy: So what should we do now?

Lea: Really? You already forgot? (turns to Baransu) Do you still have that letter?

Baransu took it out of his jacket and gave it to Lea.

Lea: Thank you. (begins reading) _"I want you three to examine Sora to see if he improved on his skills as a Keyblader from this past year. After the mission return back as soon as possible." _

Emdy: Oh right.

Baransu: Well there's no use of sitting here like morons, (opened up a portal of light) let's report back to the master.

Just like that, the three then walked into the portal and left Twilight Town leaving only the scratched armor behind completely hidden from anyone.

* * *

**End of Chapter IV**

**Next Time: Only A Test **

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	5. Chapter V: Only A Test

**Hey everyone! I had some schoolwork and couldn't continue the series for a while. but now I'm back with no worries what so ever well except for some thinking I put into the whole story. As usual I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything involved with it except for Baransu, he's an OC of mine. Enjoy. **

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume I: Rebirth of the Keyblade Warriors**

**Chapter V: Only A Test**

As they ran to the train station, Sora explained to his friends what had happened to him when everyone froze. He mentions about the mysterious enemy called Rougebladers, got transported to a different world, the Great Keyblade War, and a weapon called the χ-blade. They finally made it on time just as the station had opened up once again.

Sora: (tired and looking around) (points) There it is! I recognized that train anywhere!

Riku: Well let's not stand here, come on! We're already behind schedule!

They all jumped into the train, closed the door behind them, and like that the train started moving out of the station slowly heading to its destination. Sora remembered it'll take the train about five hours till it reaches the Tower.

Riku: (to Sora) So these Rougebladers, what did they look like?

Sora: Well two of them were former members to the previous Organization but claimed to be whole again. One of them was Demyx but now called Emdy was Axel look is now called Lea. Finally the last one was named Baransu and he was different from the rest. He can wield two Keyblades like Roxas but holds them in a reverse grip and he was incredibly fast like he was a Nobody. Somehow he seemed to know about our upcoming journey like he was watching us without getting detected.

Then a large bright light surrounds the train taking them between worlds ready for its long trip but it wasn't long then expected.

Sora: (surprised) We're here already? That was quick.

Sora got up and opened the door only to find Baransu standing in front of them.

Baransu: Enjoyed your trip?

Sora: (summoned his Keyblade) You!? I thought you were dead!

Baransu: (smiled) That's special effects for ya, they can fool just about everyone. I was actually wearing a piece of armor underneath my coat and the blood coming out of my mouth was only ketchup. Hard to believe you fell for that.

Sora: You prank me? Buy why would you do something like that?

Baransu: All that stuff I made you go through...it was simply a test constructed by Master Yen-Sid.

Sora, Riku, & Kairi: He did?

Baransu: Yep. You see he was quite concern about you three not training with your Keyblades for the past year thinking you might have forgot completely. So he devised a plan to test you guys, he even told King Mickey about it. Originally Lea, Emdy, and I were meant to fight you three at the arena at the same time but due to Riku and Kairi not being on the arena on time I was the only one to fight you.

Sora: (thinking) Okay I get the whole thing but there's one question I want to ask? Why did Master Yen-Sid choose you and the others?

Baransu: Because we're his apprentices. About three years ago I came here with two Keyblades along with no memory at all due to me having amnesia and I also was unconscious laying on the front stairs outside the tower. The only thing that can remember about my old life was the smell of the ocean. When Master Yen-Sid took me in he taught me the different ways of the Keyblade and gave me the name "Baransu" at least until I can remember my old name. For Lea and Emdy they came here with Keyblades a year ago, they too became the Master's pupils.

Sora: That make sense and the letter that King Mickey send to us is a fake.

Baransu: (shaking his head slowly) No. That part is real. The Organization are back more stronger than before. Come on, Master Yen-Sid and the King are waiting for us inside. They'll tell you more about the situation.

After walking through the tower they finally made to the study where Lea, Emdy, King Mickey, and Master Yen-Sid are waiting. The four Keybladers bowed respectively to the former Keyblade Master.

Master Yen-Sid: Thank you for coming on such short notice. I see only one of you had passed my little test, I congratulate you Sora.

Sora: Thanks. (look at King Mickey) So the Organization is back, huh?

Riku: Along with lost worlds?

King Mickey: Yes. I first discovered this just a few days ago. Back at the castle I was looking at the stars through my telescope then noticed something wasn't right. There were more stars than before, when I took a closer look they were in fact lost worlds thought to have been perished during the final days of the Great Keyblade War. There were so many that I was only able to identify nine worlds and these were the prime former battlefields as well. (shows them drawings of the worlds) Most of these worlds war filled with mages, swordsman, pirates, alchemists, aliens, assassins, and bounty hunters while the rest are unconfirmed. But that was only just the beginning.

Master Yen-Sid: When he came to me about these worlds I too was surprised. As I studied one of them I found The World That Never Was by accident only to find it getting rebuild by Organization XIII. They indeed have returned but as a whole being.

Sora: What?! How's that even possible?!

Baransu: Simple. If you been turned into a Heartless along with creating a Nobody and if those two have been destroyed then your heart will be fully restored becoming a full entity once again.

Master Yen-Sid: Correct. As you remember, Lea and Emdy were Nobodies too until you defeated them.

Emdy: Yeah and of course we remembered everything when we were Nobodies.

Master Yen-Sid: Exactly. Now Baransu here was able to get much data about the new Organization XIII. Is that correct?

Baransu: Yes, you see I was able to infiltrate The World That Never Was only to discover there's now seventeen members to the Organization. Sadly I could only identity three members due to them removing their hoods. Their names are Lumiara, Koichi Shido, and Xehanort which could make a possible chance that he might be the leader of the Organization like his Nobody before; the original leader Xemnas.

Sora: Don't worry, we'll handle them like last time. Right guys?

Master Yen-Sid: I think that won't be easy.

King Mickey: You see Sora, after Baransu came back with the data we stumble upon something strange. We learn only that only six of the members were the full beings to the originals while the rest are from those lost worlds. That's not all we even read their strength and the results are huge, this new Organization are more stronger than the last. We're still trying to figure out why.

Master Yen-Sid: Which leads us back to you three, I want you to travel to these worlds in order to find their keyholes and create gates of light. Baransu will be joining you as a fourth member while Lea and Emdy here will stay and continue with their training but will help out in the future, but that is not the reason why I'm sending you on this dangerous journey. Organization XIII will be hard to handle especially with only six Keybladers of Light fighting against them. I'm actually sending you to find new Keybladers who had already dived into their hearts at a very young age and recruit them so they may prepare for the biggest battle ever. We must begin a new, we must begin another, we must begin the next generation! The time for the Twenty-Six Keys will rise back once again!

* * *

**End of Chapter V**

**Next Time: The Twenty-Six Keys **

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	6. Chapter VI: The Twenty-Six Keys

**Well folks I'm back and I hope you enjoyed that last chapter because this next one will be better. As usual I don't own any Kingdom Hearts related things except for my OC. Enjoy.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume I: Rebirth of the Keyblade Warriors **

**Chapter VI: The Twenty-Six Keys  
**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Baransu, Lea, and Emdy were very surprised to hear from Master Yen-Sid about finding new Keybladers from the lost worlds thought to have been destroyed during the Great Keyblade War and recreating something called the Twenty-Six Keys.

Baransu: Master Yen-Sid I've been your apprentice for three years studying about the Keyblades, the war, and its true purpose but never I heard about the Twenty-Six Keys. Why didn't you tell me it, just what is it anyway?

Master Yen-Sid: Not what, it's who exactly are the Twenty-Six Keys? They're the most powerful Keyblade wielders who ever lived during the Great Keyblade War, they're also once a secret group hidden within both the Realms of Light and Darkness in order to stay alive until they figure out a way to end the five-thousand year war for good. That is the reason why I never told you about them Baransu because you weren't ready to understand until now. Like the name suggests, there were twenty-six of them. The reason why they're important because they had incredible strength, great intellect, creating different methods along with techniques for the Keyblade, and their hearts are much powerful than any other being in existence; they even reached the highest of ranks that myself couldn't get through and that rank is Keyblade Grandmaster. After the war had ended all members of the Twenty-Six Keys passed away due to extreme old age but their hearts remained intact. The hearts traveled to different worlds hoping to find one that suits them best and one day reincarnate into a new body with no memory of their past live. However, when that someone who contains a heart from one of the Grandmasters will dive into their heart and discover their inner power; that power they choose was the very same one of the Grandmasters had used.

Sora: Wow, twenty-six people to find. We don't where to start.

Master Yen-Sid: I do believe it's just twenty because all six of you are some of the incarnations to the Twenty-Six Keys.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Sora: Are you serious?!

Master Yen-Sid: I speaking the truth. Baransu, you are the descendant of Grandmaster Cris Wolferoes by controlling both the light and darkness in your heart. Lea, you are the descendant of Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi by controlling fire and both of you were assassins. Emdy, you're descendant of Grandmaster Jack Harkens by your ability to create clones out of one element. Kairi, you're descendant of Grandmaster Elizabeth Valderrama as like you one of the Seven Princesses of Light. Riku, you were Shiro Oita by having full control over the darkness that dwells within your hearts. Finally is you Sora, you were once Lei Hong the first Grandmaster, founder of the Twenty-Six, and the both of you care for others safety and well-being.

Riku: Well what do you know Sora, you were the founder.

Sora: That was my past life, Riku.

Kairi: You know he was only teasing.

Sora: I know that.

Master Yen-Sid: Settle down now. (he stands up from his chair and walked over to a wall where he put his hand on it and activated a door to secret room) Come, there's something I want to show you very important.

They all followed him to the secret room only to discover it was filled with twenty-six statues of various Keybladers dressed in different clothing from a different era.

Master Yen-Sid: These statues take on the exact likeness of the Twenty-Six Keys to preserve their heroic deeds during the war. You may look at them if you like.

Everyone looked around and examined the statues with ease, each one was different from the rest. They first looked at their descendants statues while Sora was wandering through the room eying on the different grandmasters from the war. Then he noticed one that seemed interested to him, he got a closer look and clearly sees the figure with his fists crossing each other in front of him with strange things coming out from behind the hands which resembled knives. His Keyblade rests on his back, his clothes are unlike he ever seen, but his face is concealed from the hood over his head.

Master Yen-Sid: I see you're quite interested in this particular Grandmaster.

Sora: Yeah, what's his story?

Master Yen-Sid: That is Felice Calandrino, the only one who became Grandmaster at a very young age of seventeen. In 1514 during the second millennium of the Great Keyblade War, he was a simple seventeen-year-old street urchin living in Roma with no family, no life, and no future; the only things he had was a strong heart and a Keyblade to protect himself that is until he was recruited into a secret order that changed his life for the best. That year had made him famous in the Keyblade archives today.

Sora: (noticed something on Felice's belt) Hey, what that? (he pointed to a strange symbol resembling an A on the statue)

Master Yen-Sid: That was once a symbol used for the order Felice was in, sadly they all died out during the final year of the war.

King Mickey: From what I heard, they too had a war but against another order which lasted before the Great Keyblade War ever happened.

Riku: Hopefully we can get that information during our journey.

Master Yen-Sid: Ah yes, I almost forgot about it. Come, it's time to return to my study.

After everyone left the room, Master Yen-Sid sealed it back to its original state.

Master Yen-Sid: Now about your journey. Other than the Organization you'll be encountering some enemies with powers unlike anything you ever seen and some of the worlds you'll soon enter will each have a different boundary of their own which can have an effect on both your magic and your Keyblades. I would recommend finding a weapon suitable for you to use as a temporary substitute in your quest. (snaps finger)

A large puff of smoke appeared and from within is a chest with a lock on it.

Kairi: What's in there?

Master Yen-Sid: You'll learn soon enough but for now I think it's time for you four to find better traveling clothes. Since you'll be starting a brand-new journey, you'll be needing new attires to go along with it. The Three Good Fairies are waiting in the other room ready to present to you your garbs. When you come back I'll present what's inside that chest and your final instructions before you set off on your special journey.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Baransu: Alright.

Like that, the four Keybladers went off to the other room.

* * *

**End of Chapter VI **

**Next Time: New Looks **

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	7. Chapter VII: New Looks

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't post in anything recently and I have three good reasons why. First I was working on my Grad. Ex. because it is required to graduate, second is that I'm currently making concept art for the manga version of Kingdom Hearts: Generations, and finally is I was taking a break from all the typing. I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related except my OC Baransu. Enjoy!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume I: Rebirth of the Keyblade Warriors **

**Chapter VII: New Looks  
**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Baransu traveled across a very long hallway where at the other side is the Three Good Fairies Flora, Fauna, along with Merryweather are waiting for them inside the wardrobe room. As they entered, the Keybladers were surprised to see the whole place had changed; no longer it was an average-sized room but rather it became a large area close to the same size as a castle throne room.

Sora: (amazed) Wow things sure has changed since the last time was here.

Baransu: Yeah, Master Yen-Sid think it was a good idea from the start to begin changing some of the room in the tower but things got a little out of hand and this room is one of those problems. On the bright side we get a lot more sunlight here than it was before.

Then they noticed something in the distance, it was the Three Good Fairies but dressed as medieval maidens; they were sewing in clothing into another which kinda looks like a vest. After gently putting it on a pile one of them saw the Keybladers from afar.

Flora: Well look there dearies it's Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Baransu, you're just in time. We had finished with your new garbs for all of you four brave warriors.

Kairi: Oh really, that's great! So what do they look like?

Fauna: All in good time, we have to use our magic to create these special attires and it acquires for three of us to use our magic together to get these clothes on only one of you at a time.

Merryweather: It'll take a while but it'll be worth it for you. So who'll be first, don't be shy now!

Baransu: I'll go first. (turns to Sora, Riku, and Kairi) Ever since I became Master Yen-Sid's apprentice I wore nothing more but a black coat everyday for the past three years so it would be best to get something new to begin a new journey. (turns back to the Three Good Fairies) Alright, I'm ready.

Flora: Okay. (she along with her sisters took out their wands from their sleeves) Now hold still as we begin.

Small beams of light came out from the tip of the wands and surrounding Baransu in a aura of light. When the light cleared, he is now wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves themselves rolled just above his elbows, a dark-navy blue ribbon tied around his neck like a bow tie, a brown waistcoat with a print of the Master Keeper's Keychain logo on it, dark-navy blue gloves with brown lining, a dandelion bag strapped around his waist by a black belt, khaki explorer pants with the bottom rolled above the ankle along with multiple pockets, and small grey boots with dark-navy blue and brown lining.

Baransu: (looking at his new attire) Whoa this looks magnificent. I can get use to this, (turns to the Three Good Fairies) thank you for the new clothes.

Merryweather: You're quite welcome. Now who wants to be next?

Riku: I do. (walks only a few steps then stop) Okay, I'm ready than you are.

The Three Good Fairies waved their wands and the small beams of light shot from the tip hit Riku beginning to change his clothes. After the light cleared away, Riku is now wearing a brand-new set of clothing. He is wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with dark blue and blood red lining along with grey straps over his shoulders, dark-navy blue gauntlets with purple lining and blood red armbands, red pants covered with armored boots hiding them.

Riku: Hmm, not bad. Thanks.

Fauna: I'm glad you like it.

Kairi: Can I be next please?

Merryweather: Of course dearie, just stand right in front of us and we'll do the rest.

Kairi: (sighs calmly) Okay.

Small beams of light came out from the tip of the wands and surrounding Kairi in a aura of light. When the light cleared, she is now wearing a four-shoulder strapped dark red-and-black flame-patterned short dress similar to her old one with matching bell-sleeves and fingerless glove, a sky blue belt in a diagonal position on her waist with a pouch on her left side, black biker shorts, and red, black and white Converse-style boots.

Kairi: It's beautiful! Thank you very much!

Sora: Well I guess I'm the only one then, huh?

Riku: The best for last, right Sora?

Sora: Exactly.

Flora: Are you ready, Sora?

Sora: More than ever.

The Three Good Fairies waved their wands and the small beams of light shot from the tip hit Sora beginning to change his clothes. After the light cleared away, Sora is now wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved jacket with blue and black lining, four breast pockets in the front, his crown pendant printed on both sleeves, and the jacket's hood is blue. Underneath is a black long-sleeved shirt. Sora wears fingerless gloves with a blue-and-black coloring on them. He now also has two-colored pants; the legs of his pants are blue with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, with are grey and black. His shoes are colored in shades of grey, black, and yellow, and had blue straps in places of laces.

Sora: (surprised) Wow, this is awesome!

Flora: Oh, I almost forgot! Do you still remember how to use Drive Form?

Sora: I kinda forgot.

Fauna: That's okay, these new clothes we gave you four have all six Drives in total but this time instead of using the help of your Keyblade to activate them you just say the name of the Drive. For example if you want to equip Master Form, say "Master" and you'll receive it in no time.

Riku: Sounds complicated.

Flora: Now before you go and see Master Yen-Sid, we need to speak with Baransu in private.

Baransu: Oh sure, no problem.

A few minutes had passed as the Three Good Fairies spoke with Baransu only in whispers, Sora tried to hear what they're saying but the only words he can make out are 'limit', 'true', and 'memories'. After they were done Baransu went back with Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

Sora: Well, what was it?

Baransu: It's kind of personal, I don't want you to get involve in it. Come on, we need to see Master Yen-Sid before we go.

Sora: (thought) I wonder why Baransu wouldn't tell us?

Baransu: (remembering the conversation) So what do you want to talk to me about?

* * *

(Flashback show the entire conversation of Baransu and the Three Good Fairies)

Merryweather: It's your Limit Form, you can't activate it.

Baransu: (confused) What are talking about?

Flora: Limit is a complicated Drive Form. When in use, it'll change the color of the Keyblader's clothes to the ones that that had on when they started their life as a Keyblader along with the moves they used to know. What we're trying to say is that you can't activate it because you don't have any memories of your previous life due to you having amnesia.

Baransu: I see. What if I find out about my true self during our journey?

Fauna: That can work, it is important to learn about one's past. If you could fully gain your memory back, then there will be a possible chance you can finally activate Limit.

Merryweather: Good luck Baransu, I hope you find what you're looking for.

Baransu: Thanks.

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Baransu: (walking down the corridor to see Master Yen-Sid with the others) (looks at his hand) (thought) I must know about my past. Otherwise I wouldn't know who I am or where I came from, the only thing I can remember is the ocean. I must know.

* * *

**End of Chapter VII**

**Next Time: The Road to Dawn**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	8. Chapter VIII: The Road to Dawn

**Well folks here it is, the final chapter to Volume I and last one in The Next Generation Arc. I'm surprised how I was able to get nearly six-hundred views from many different people in various countries throughout the world, most are from Great Britain. Anyway after this volume is over it'll be the beginning of many different crossovers you have ever seen. I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related except my OC Baransu. Now just sit back on your chair, grab a snack, and enjoy reading!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume I: Rebirth of the Keyblade Warriors **

**Chapter VIII: The Road to Dawn  
**

As Sora, Riku, and Kairi are walking through the corridor to see Master Yen-Sid, Baransu was walking behind them slowly still pondering about his long-lost past. Where did he came from? Did he had a family or just simply an orphan? What was his life was before becoming a Keyblader? The only way he can answer his questions is by finding evidence even if it means risking his life.

Sora: (curious) Hey Baransu, you hadn't said a word since we left the wardrobe room. Is there something bothering you?

Baransu: Hmm, what? Oh it's nothing Sora, even if there is I would have said something by now.

Sora: Okay, just let us know if you want to talk about it.

Baransu: Thanks.

As they entered Master Yen-Sid's study, he was standing in front of the sealed chest from earlier.

Master Yen-Sid: I see the four of you had now received your new garbs. (took out a skeleton key from his robes) Now it's time to show you what's within this chest. (he put the key through the lock and unlock the chest causing it to open by itself)

The four Keybladers went to see what was inside, the only thing that was in there was just an big old book. Sora picked it up to see its pages but as he was looking it through all the pages are blank, there was nothing written on them not even a letter.

Sora: (confused) I don't understand. There's nothing in this book.

Master Yen-Sid: Correct. (gently took the book from Sora) What I am holding is no ordinary book, for you see it's actually a magic encyclopedia that can write itself called the Keyblader's Journal. You'll be needing it on your journey in order to learn and understand the worlds you'll visit, the people you'll meet, the weapon they wield, and discover any new wielders of the legendary Keyblade; it'll only record when the entire book starts to glow. I'll be appointing Baransu here to take care of it at all costs, this book is sadly the last of its kind. However when all the pages in this book are filled completely then it'll create numerous duplicates of itself waiting to be written. (gives the book to Baransu)

Baransu: (puts the book in his bag) We'll not let you down Master Yen-Sid.

Master Yen-Sid: I know you won't.

Riku: Hey wait a minute, what about those temporary weapons you were talking about earlier?

King Mickey: Oh that's right, I'll be right back. (ran out of the room and came back a minute later carrying a sack full of unusual weapons) In this bag will be your secondary weapons. You may use them when necessary or if you can't summon your Keyblade for any reason.

Everyone was examining at the weapons and already chose them. Sora got twin pistol-like blasters, Kairi got a elegant staff, Riku gained a demonic-like sword, and Baransu received twin futuristic katana blades.

Master Yen-Sid: Now before you go there's one more thing I need to talk the four of you about. Most of the worlds you'll be entering are strangely connected in a form of a railroad meaning all of you will be taking the train where it's waiting just outside the tower as usual. But there are some worlds that don't connect, as you travel you need to learn to transform your Keyblades into Keyblade Gliders which allows you to move about throughout the realm along with wearing Keyblade Armor; when the time comes you'll be ready. Now go forth Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Baransu! The time for the new generation of Keyblade wielders begins now!

As the four wielders left Master Yen-Sid study, he walked towards the window and stared at the realm already starting to change color.

Master Yen-Sid: They must hurry, the realms are now starting to collapse.

King Mickey: How long do you think the realms will hold?

Master Yen-Sid: I say about three months, but I discovered something very interesting. You see when the Organization is together they create a powerful force that'll dissolve anything in its path like the realm you see right now, however if one of them is defeated then the process will decrease by a month which will give us more time to find more of the Twenty-Six Keys.

King Mickey: (looks at the window) I hope you're right.

* * *

-The World That Never Was-

All the members have been assembled at Where Nothing Gathers examining at a large crystal ball about the size of a small bi-plane seeing images of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Baransu heading to the train at the Mysterious Tower.

Xehanort: My followers, these "chosen wielders of Kingdom Hearts" will become a problem to our plans if we don't stop them.

Hooded Member: We can handle them easily especially with our new found powers.

Lumiara: Don't get too cocky, even with these powers we might lose to them within a heartbeat.

Shido: I knew you might say that. Luckily I created something that'll make us invincible. (takes out a test tube filled with a liquid-like substance inside) In my hand is the solution to our problem, I call it PROJECT: DIABLO. One drink from this and we'll become more powerful than anything we can ever imagine. Fortunately I made multiple batches so we won't have to run out.

Xehanort: Once again Shido, you never cease to amaze me. (noticed the crystal ball image had changed to a new world he saw only once) Interesting, it seems those wielders are almost to their destination. it looks like their heading to yours...Zeref.

Zeref appear to be sitting on the sixth highest throne in the room. His hood his off, his arms crossed, and his eyes are closed meaning he is thinking.

Zeref: (opened his eyes) They have no idea what's coming to them, fortunately I have my subordinate there awaiting for orders. Once I gave the signal he'll call in his group and attack, however these wielders cannot intervene with my plans and if they do, I'll turn them into nothing but darkness.

Xehanort: I promise you they won't, now go and make sure to bring Suigintou with you.

Zeref: Understood. (disappeared into darkness)

Shido: (holding the test tube) It looks like he forgot this.

Xehanort: (smiled evilly) Don't worry, what Zeref has doesn't require PROJECT: DIABLO. He has what you call "a natural talent".

* * *

**End of Chapter VIII, The Next Generation Arc, and Volume I**

**Well folks, that's it for Volume I and if you're wondering about the members revealed try reading from my previous story "Kingdom Hearts: Generations". Since now you heard Zeref being a member to Organization XIII and the upcoming antagonist for the next arc which means Fairy Tail will be coming into the series.  
**

**Coming Soon: Volume II: The Dragon's Internal Flame**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


End file.
